I Promise You
by Life is like Itachi's Bunny
Summary: SasuNaru As Naruto spirals down Sasuke watches from the sidelines. Will he be able to suck up his pride before it’s too late or does he even have the power to save Naruto from himself? AU Druggie!Emo!Naruto Bastard!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**I Promise You**

_**Chapter 1 – One Step Closer to Hell**_

**Summary: **As Naruto spirals down Sasuke watches from the sidelines. Will he be able to suck up his pride before it's too late or does he even have the power to save Naruto from himself? AU Druggie!Emo!Naruto Bastard!Sasuke SasuNaru

**Warning: **Yaoi (later on) SasuNaruSasu – don't like don't read – flamers will be pwnzored!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…if I did…XD kekekeke – the world would be in mayhem 333 !

**Author's Note: **First story, yay! Well sorta, first posted story lol! I have an obsession with Sasuke x Naruto.

"blah" – talking

_Kekeke _- thinking

_**Rawr **_– Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head

"I can't believe that you actually.."

"Feel the same…"

"I, I, don't know what to say."

"Then you don't have to say anything." Naruto leaned in to kiss Sasuke. The warm but rough lips gently moved against his own.

"Naruto…" Sasuke softly whispered, as he opened his eyes. Naruto was gone, and a white ceiling starred back at him. It was another dream, no another nightmare, not because he didn't like it, but because it was just torture, he knew Naruto never would feel that way about him. He was his friend, but that was not enough, he wanted, no needed more.

He slanted his head sideways to look at his bedside clock. He had almost 1 hour before training started. It was something he always looked forward to. He knew it was because he got to see a certain blond, but he wouldn't admit it. It was something he was embarrassed about, something he knew he had to hide, though he didn't want to. It was a battle between what he thought was right and what his heart wanted.

Sasuke got out of bed, and went to grab his clothes. He had taken a shower the night before, and wasn't in the mood for one this morning. He had to be there early, he always was and wasn't about to change his habit, especially since it meant less time to day dream, or stare at Naruto from behind his dark bangs.

He took sometime to get ready, as every morning. He took pride in looking perfect everyday, it was the Uchiha way after all. Sasuke hoped Naruto would be there, he hadn't been present the last two times, and he had missed out on quite a bit of school too. Sasuke headed out the door and into his black lotus elyse.

Naruto felt the prick of the needle sharper this time, it was only a few seconds before the euphoria filled in. Finally the relief set in, the pain subsided and his mind was left to relax. Naruto slumped down into the couch, and savored the memory. It let everything fade, let Sasuke fade…almost. That prick still haunted the back of his mind, Naruto hated seeing him, seeing how happy he was without him.

When Sasuke had returned, things had started out bad. Naruto thought that perhaps they would get better, but it was only his wishful thinking that he had now learned to eliminate. Disappointment still lingered, but he was able to deal, sort of, well at least he had found a solution that worked whether or not it was right.

Naruto pushed the thoughts of Sasuke out and returned to his fantasy world of fairies and unicorns, yes, fairies and unicorns, but they were all super cool ninja ones. Naruto laughed at his stupid ideas, it was a cold lifeless laugh. That's what he had become lifeless, cold, unfeeling, untouchable, alone…no never mind, Kyuubi constantly reminded him he wasn't alone. Kyuubi, he hated the name, the name that tortured him, ruined his life, it took from him all that he had ever wanted, but was not allowed to experience. It ran through his veins, through his blood, alongside the dope, eventually Kyuubi would push it out, that was the worst part.

Naruto knew it was coming soon as the peak of his high had ended, the effects were always more mild for him, they never lasted too long, Kyuubi made sure of that. Naruto shook violently as he felt Kyuubi really start to stir. He fought back, he always did, but there wasn't much you could do against your own body and blood.

He curled up in a ball as he fell on the floor, he started shaking again. Naruto felt sick, his stomach turned and he felt the vomit rise up. He didn't retract from his ball as the vomit came, so soon he was curled up in his own stomach contents, which was mostly acid as he hadn't eaten in a while. As Naruto got up he realized that perhaps he had done a little too much this time, but the high was worth the pain at the end. Plus, who cared if he overdosed, he probably wouldn't be found for days.

He got up and went to the bathroom, puked some more and then stepped in the shower. He turned on the shower, which only had one temperature, freezing cold. The vomit washed off his body, leaking into the drain, Naruto watched it swirl around into the hole. It reminded him of his life, never good to begin with but bearable, and all that time who knew that he could have been broken so easy.

Shivering he wrapped himself in the rag for a towel and stepped out naked into the hall, he couldn't stand to see the scared face in the mirror. Last time he had looked in the mirror he had ended up trying to scratch the bloody marks off his face, but it hadn't worked. These marks were deeper than skin not able to reform normally, they were scars into his soul, untouchable, and unchangeable. Naruto was still tanned as he frequently liked to sit on the roof and let the sun burn his skin until it peeled. He had been left with a deep pigment, but the glow he once had had faded. His blonde hair didn't shine, it was more of a dull shade, that reminded you of a dandelion before it has died. His veins were a deep blue, and although he was tanned, he did not look healthy, the insomnia he faced had left him with deep, dark marks under his eyes. He looked sick, unhealthy, if you took a good look at him, but he was good at hiding it.

Naruto stood in the hall dripping, contemplating whether or not he felt like going to training or like breakfast for that matter.

_I can't afford it._

_**Why?**_

_Shut up, you know goddamn well know why, and it's all your fault too._

_**Don't be so harsh, I'm not the one who hooked you on heroin, you chose the path of a druggie yourself.**_

_Can you just shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think._

Naruto waited and no voice spoke. He relaxed a bit and flopped onto his bed for a few more hours of shut eye, fuck training he thought. He decided it wasn't worth it, he would have to attend school otherwise Tsunade would start to bother him. A certain raven plagued his dreams, which led to his sleep being uneasy and short.

Still naked Naruto slowly pushed himself up off the hard mattress, it was 10:45 am after all and school had started at 9:00. Naruto had missed only 2 classes so far, perhaps he would make it to the next three. Actually, he only missed one considering he had a spare first period if it was an A day, but he wasn't sure. He threw on the uniform, he always wore the winter one, he couldn't let anyone see the scars all over his arms, even Kyuubi sometimes was no match for the damage Naruto could do, eventually the scars disappeared, but even that took time, Naruto kept Kyuubi busy most of the time.

School was only a 15 minute walk from home, so by the time Naruto got there he was just in time for Ancient History, it was actually one of the classes he enjoyed. Plus, before he left he had blazed a gram or two, which for Naruto was the usual dosage for a day. His piercing blue eyes usually hidden behind dilated pupils he seemed to be able to focus better, perhaps because he could ignore the looks and sneers. He let time go by, his mouth becoming unpleasantly pasty, and the rash on his arm increasing worse and itchy.

As Naruto walked to the locker room he realized it had been a few days since he had eaten, he was feeling pretty nasty, especially since he couldn't find a water fountain anywhere. The concerned glance Iruka had given to Naruto as he had exited the classroom had not gone unnoticed and had gotten him out of the classroom quicker than usual.

Naruto quickly got changed leaving on the long sleeved shirt on underneath, especially since that stupid rash was getting really, really annoying and he didn't have the self control to stop itching, plus he kind of enjoyed the pleasure/pain mix. Naruto headed out for the gym, not really looking forward to anything much, he was burning out like mad and all he wanted was to go home, he had a pick-up to do tonight after work and he just wanted to get it over with.

Gym was boring as usual, and as usual he had been picked last to play. He hated soccer, but try-outs for the team were next week so the gym class was focused on preparing the kids that wanted to try-out. Sasuke, of course was amazing at soccer too, and made sure Naruto knew it. He hated that goddamn bastard, he made his life shit. Naruto pretty much made sure to stay out of the way, which gave him a good chance to keep itching. He didn't realize he had scratched the rash to the blood by the end of class.

"Hey, Naruto, you want to stop itching anytime soon?"

"You know what teme, why don't you leave me the fuck alone."

"Woah, settle down blondie."

Sasuke and the other guys laughed as Naruto grinded his teeth and clenched his damp sleeve. He refrained from saying anything because it usually only end up in him getting beat up. Naruto made a narrow escape as he saw Gai approaching him with a concerned, uplifting speech face on. What's with the teachers today, Naruto though to himself. His arm was pleasantly stinging now, the blood was starting to dry and it was sticking to his shirt. He liked how it burned when he pulled the material up off of it. The dampness started to reform, thank god his shirt was black, you could hardly tell.

Naruto started to make his way out after he had changed and made sure everyone had left, at least that's what he thought. He noticed someone standing outside the exit, and he had a pretty good idea of just who it was.

_Fuck…_

**Le End. **(of the first chapter of course)

K so, hope you liked! I've wanted to write a story about a druggie Naruto for a long time, I'm glad I finally got the motivation. Let me know what you think, I'd be very, very happy to receive any reviews!! Ps thanks so much for reading 3

x0x0

Ps Itachi's bunny loves you for reading too – he will be coming in chapters soon to come

Pss Naruto and Sasuke should start to develop a more than friendship thing soon enough, and the past will slowly be revealed at the opportune moments (thank you Jack)


	2. Chapter 2

**I Promise You**

_**Chapter 2 – Deception or Acception**_

**Summary: **As Naruto spirals down Sasuke watches from the sidelines. Will he be able to suck up his pride before it's too late or does he even have the power to save Naruto from himself? AU Druggie!Emo!Naruto Bastard!Sasuke SasuNaru

**Warning: **Yaoi (later on) SasuNaruSasu – don't like don't read – flamers will be pwnzored!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…if I did…XD kekekeke – the world would be in mayhem 333 !

**Author's Note: **Second Chappie 3 Let's go Joe!!!

"blah" – talking

_Kekeke _- thinking

_**Rawr **_– Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head

"Sasuke."

Naruto growled, luckily he realized that it was just the two of them, which probably eliminated him getting beaten up. Sasukes response was usually a smirk, but he did not smile this time, which worried Naruto. He hoped to god he didn't realize anything.

"Naruto, where have you been?"

_Does he sound concerned? What the fuck!?!?_ Naruto thought.

"I don't feel like going to training anymore, why would it matter to you anyway?"

"It's not just training Naruto, what about school? Do you plan on graduating or what? What's going on with you?"

_Naruto…I know something's going on, I can't take watching you like that, I gotta help a little, just a little. I probably can't do much, but you've changed…completely since…_

"It's none of your business asshole, I can take care of myself."

With that Naruto tried to walk past Sasuke, he didn't want him to find out of all people. What a field day he would have with finding out Narutos deepest secrets. Naruto tried, but with no avail, Sasuke reached out to grab his arm which was the closest thing, and as fate would have he got the damp spot. Naruto cringed and let out a small yelp.

"Ow! What the hell let go!"

Sasuke looked down at his hand, Naruto's sleeve had been wet. His hand was red, his eyes winded just a little as he looked at Naruto's sleeve.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes. "What the hell is this?"

Naruto couldn't deal, not with this, maybe if he had laced the pot he had smoked this morning he would be in better shape, but sadly, no. He just ran this time, Sasuke was still in too much of a 'what the fuck' state to follow. He was just reminding himself of Naruto's constant scratching in gym. He realized that Naruto had scratched to the blood, but his sleeve had been so damn soaking, how deep was it…? Sasuke went to the bathroom to wash off his hand, wash off Naruto's blood. His hand stung, actually it was more of a burn. It was actually really starting to hurt him. As Sasuke washed off the blood it seemed to almost sizzle under the cold water, which he just threw off as his imagination. He was already late for chemistry, which had never happened before, so he shoved thoughts of Naruto out of his mind for later contemplation and ran down towards class.

Naruto's arm was slowly drying now, he had arrived for calculus just in time. This sucked for him though, considering even just the word 'math' made him cringe. If Sasuke asked he would say he had just had a bad cut there that had been itchy and he had accidentally scratched it open. It was a simple enough story, and perhaps Sasuke would actually leave him alone if he did attend class, training was out the window though, not even an option. He couldn't deal with one on one time with Sasuke.

Calculus ended before he knew it, god derivatives, how he wanted to kill them. He tried to figure out how to get the derivative of the problem he had been left with because it helped keep Sasuke out of his mind.

_Ok! Derivatives you have now redeemed yourself! Keeping shitface out of my head upgrades you to tolerable status!_

_**Yo.**_

_Oh no, what do you want?_

_**What's with that Sasuke kid? **_

_I dunno…he seemed like he used to._

_**Yah, first time I've seen his face with some expression, huh? **_

_Yah…he probably just misses beating the shit out of me in training…_

_**Maybe you should try eating, then perhaps you could actually throw a real punch eh?**_

Naruto sighed and ignored Kyuubi, it usually shut him up, plus Kyuubi was probably having his own thoughts right now, which meant more peace for Naruto. Naruto threw his back-pack over his shoulder and headed off to work. Of course he worked behind the scenes, he couldn't or at least the business couldn't afford people seeing him there. Ichirakus was the only place that would hire him. You wouldn't believe that Naruto was actually quite the cook, making very delectable ramen indeed. He worked in the back of course. Every night was the same, he loved that it was routine, he was able to relax and do something he enjoyed.

This night was a little nerve racking, like a few other nights, since it was pick-up night. It was always unpleasant, the people were unpleasant, and the place was always sketchy. It was easy though since the neighborhood he lived in was quite the sketchy place.

When work was over, he threw his black hood up over his head making sure that all his blonde hair was tucked away. At night the important people couldn't see the scars. The dealers didn't give a shit who you were or where you came from as long as you didn't double cross them you were in their good books. Naruto liked that, people who accepted him no matter what ran through his veins.

He stood in the dark alleyway, hands tucked in his pockets, money tightly wrapped in his sweaty palm. It was like the movies today, he thought, it had just rained so as they approached you could hear their footsteps echo on the wet pavement. The fact they met in an alleyway always gave Naruto a good kick, he felt cool waiting there with a wad of cash for some of the most intimidating people you'd ever meet. Soon they came into view, dark black cloaks were their outfits, the first time Naruto had almost laughed, but then he saw his face and all hilarity was pushed out of his mind. It was always the same, now they had established a sort of trust, he was a regular. He handed over the money, they handed over the needles. They picked a new date to meet and Naruto asked for how much he wanted, they laid down the price and then it was till the next date.

Naruto walked away, feeling sedated with the thought of the fresh relaxant in his pocket. As he entered the door of his apartment he was almost shaking with excitement. The night ensued like always on delivery nights. The almost overdose always stopped by Kyuubi, Naruto wondered if he'd ever break or get tired and perhaps just let him fade into darkness, into peace.

Sasuke went home, he didn't like today, not at all. Since he'd returned he realized just how much Naruto changed. He never smiled, nor laughed. The perky and annoying Naruto that always was overconfident no matter how many times he was shot down was no where to be found. He wasn't sure what had happened to him over the time, and he had always wondered but recently, with the increase of intensity of his dreams and the way he felt when saw Naruto, the once pondering thought would not leave. He hoped it wasn't his influence, he hadn't been exactly nice to the boy, but he always had expected Naruto to argue back, not lash out the way he did now. Sometimes when the other guys would beat him up he wouldn't even fight back, he just took it.

Sasuke realized that perhaps he should change his outlook, perhaps he hadn't been observing and interpreting Naruto's actions properly, maybe he was in a lot more trouble than he had perceived. Maybe tomorrow he'd try being nice to the boy, maybe he'd try to find out what's been going on these several months. The hope of making the homosexual thoughts leave his mind by being mean to the boy who produced them hadn't worked, actually when he'd seen Naruto bleeding today, his stomach had burned. It had kind of hit the final nerve in him. _Tomorrow's a day of change_, he thought to himself, _tomorrow I'll try a new method, like acceptance, ok so I'm gay, no big deal, right?_

The next morning his stomach grumbled, and he thought to himself that perhaps he should actually eat something today. Plus he didn't want Sasuke poking him again, especially since they had 2 classes together today. Naruto arrived in time, he had actually finished the calculus homework at 1:00 am last night after he had recovered somewhat. He hoped it was right, Naruto wasn't a dumb kid, he had potential as Iruka always reminded him. He had decided to throw away that potential out the window and laugh at it as it fell holding the empty needle in his hand as he looked over the sill.

Turned out, he had done quite a good job at the homework, getting two problems wrong since he had written them down wrong, probably when Kyuubi had been yelling at him again for how hard he had made him work that night. After calculus he went out for spare into the woods near the school and lit up a joint. Smoked that, read over the biology material and went to art. Again, as fate would have it Kakashi had arranged Naruto to be sitting right across from Sasuke. Naruto knew he had done it on purpose and it made him want to kick Kakashi in the behind. But, he still loved the guy since he was one of the people whom he shared respect with, and who made him laugh.

Sasuke was early, sitting at his desk already working, he didn't even look up as Naruto entered the room. Naruto was glad, it was like usual, he had hoped Sasuke wouldn't make a scene out of yesterday. Naruto grabbed his painting, brushes and paints and sat down, ignoring Sasuke back. It started to bother him after a while, since out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke look up at him every now and then. He really looked like he wanted to say something, probably ask about yesterday Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Naruto replied without looking up.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Naruto, please?" With that the blond looked up, that was the first time Sasuke had said please, what in god's name was going on!?!

"What did you just say?"

"Naruto?"

"No, the other part."

"Please?"

"First time I've heard you beg." Naruto gave a smile, which made Sasuke's heart flutter.

_GAH! I made him smile, I made him smile, I made him smile, ok calm yourself, be stealthy._

"Shut up dobe, but listen I don't feel like going to physics and I know you have spare so do you want to hang out after bio?"

"Sasuke skipping, now that's a first, I like my influence on you." Naruto grin widened, Sasuke smiled back, this was the Naruto he remembered. It was surprising how easily Naruto got happy, maybe it wasn't too late, maybe the old dobe was still in there. Just that little bit of kindness seemed to have made him happy, which made Sasuke wonder how long it's been since Naruto was shown any kindness.

"You'd be surprised dobe, anyway so?"

"Yah, by the tree, the cherry tree in the woods." _Where I like to smoke up. _Was the part Naruto thought but decided not to add.

"Ok, see ya there then."

"Sure." With that they smiled and returned to painting.

_**Kit?**_

_Oh Jesus – what? _

_**You know you're a fool.**_

_What, how?_

_**You believed his words of kindness with such ease. Bad people don't change overnight, think of the pain and suffering he has caused you. Don't you think that maybe his intentions behind that smile are perhaps a little more malicious.**_

_It's been a while since I've smiled. Feeling, even for a minute, how it use to be, that kindness, the way it was before I need illegal substance to feel alive, it's worth it, even if he plans to make a fool of me afterwards, beat me up, kill me, I don't care. I'll smile the whole time, and everyone deserves second chances, right?_

_**Wow, positive attitude much? **_

_Who knows, maybe today's my lucky day._

_**Maybe you should consider the past, he's out to get you, he's never been your friend, he betrayed you. How can you let him get a hold of you so easily, look how weak you are. He sees it, I can tell, in his eyes the victory, and your about to feel the pain of defeat. I know you, you'll concentrate on the negative later on, so when he abuses you physically and mentally as always, you'll crash.**_

_Why the fuck do you care anyways?_

_**Cuuzzz later tonight when you shoot up, I'll be stuck with a larger load to kick out of your system.**_

_Sucks to be you._

_**Dipshit.**_

_Whatever._

Art ended soon enough, Naruto plagued with Kyuubi's comments he couldn't enjoy the 'moment'. He started to think of all the things that could go wrong and what Sasuke was really thinking behind those dark pools he had for eyes. He knew Kyuubi was right, he had a tendency to focus on the negative overtime, positive thoughts seemed to flood out quite easily, especially with the help of Kyuubi's voice. With these thoughts running through his head, he completely was zoned out during biology. It ended in a flash, which made Naruto nervous. Sasuke was talking to the professor as he was leaving. The hallway seemed empty despite the numerous students pouring through its halls. The tree seemed to come into view in no time. Naruto sat down, sighed and waited.

_Maybe Kyuubi is wrong, maybe Sasuke has changed…fat chance…fuck I'm so gullible, I'm so fucking dumb, even after so many betrayals I still trust him so easily. I'm so fucking stupid, fuck I need a fucking joint._

With that thought, the crinkling of leaves behind him became louder. Once again, he had a pretty good idea who it was.

_Fuck…_

**Je Suis Done **(the second chappie)

Yay, second chappie done! K so, I ended it the same as the first chapter cuz I'm just that stealthy, but this chapter is longer which makes me quite happy! Soon enough you guys will start to get an idea of what Kyuubi exactly is in this world, and the past should be addressed as well. Ssooo, hold on to your hats and thanks for reading 3

x0x0

Ps I promise Itachi's bunny will come soon, Itachi comes first though, roflcakes


End file.
